ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eden Unit Song CD
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Eden is the first single released by Eden. It features three unit songs, one each for Eden, Eve, and Adam, as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'THE GENESIS' (Eden) - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Yuki Honda (本多友紀) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Sakai Takuya (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'Ruler's Truth' (Adam) - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Atsushi Harada (原田 篤) - Arte Refact #'Trap For You' (Eve) - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Atsushi Harada (原田 篤) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Masatomi Waki (脇 眞富) - Arte Refact #'THE GENESIS' (Karaoke ver.) #'Ruler's Truth' (Karaoke ver.) #'Trap For You' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Nagisa Hiyori Jun Ibara THE GENESIS= THE GENESIS - Kanji= (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology. We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ world.) 禁じられた果実が欲しくって 誰も彼もが跪くんだね 求めるのなら従えばいい 天の国へ導いていこう Hiyori & Jun: 誘惑の甘い罠と Nagisa & Ibara: 抗うことの出来ない支配 Hiyori & Jun: 恍惚のままに Nagisa & Ibara: 祈り叫べばいい Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) さぁ、ここへ集え！　楽園は再び開いた Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) 遍く者へ栄光の手を差し伸べよう Hiyori & Jun: 決して届くことのない遥かなる高みから (Live for creation! Live for creation!) 鼓動の鳴らす鐘が響く 生きてく意味を委ねているのか？ 悦びの総てをあげるよ 総ての愛捧げるならね Nagisa & Ibara: 心の赴くまま Hiyori & Jun: 讃えてごらんよ真実(ほんと)の輝き Nagisa & Ibara: 何人たりとも Hiyori & Jun: 侵すことはできない Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) 指先で触れ、新しい命吹き込もう Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) 遍く世界の中心で祝福しよう Nagisa & Ibara: 甘やかな支配でこそ魂は満たされる (Live for creation! Live for creation!) (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology…) Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) さぁ、ここへ集え！　創世の奇跡の許へ Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) 遍く勝利掴む手を差し伸べよう 総てを統べる光 星々の輝き消し去っていく Nagisa & Ibara: We are the rule. 終わることのない神話を 心に刻んであげよう Welcome to the Garden of EDEN! (Live for creation!) (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology. We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ world.) - English= (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology. We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ world.) Desiring the forbidden fruit Anyone and everyone bends at the knee If you too seek it, then obey And we’ll lead you to the heavens Hiyori & Jun: A sweet, tempting trap Nagisa & Ibara: Is irresistible under this power Hiyori & Jun: Give yourself to ecstasy Nagisa & Ibara: And scream out your prayers Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) Now, come all! The gates of paradise have reopened Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) We shall extend the hand of glory to one and all Hiyori & Jun: From heights further than any may reach (Live for creation! Live for creation!) The bell sounds with your ringing heartbeats Will you commit your life’s meaning to us? We’ll grant you every pleasure If you give us all your love Nagisa & Ibara: Go where your heart leads Hiyori & Jun: And give praise to the radiance of truth Nagisa & Ibara: That try as they might Hiyori & Jun: None may transgress Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) With a touch of our fingertips, we shall breathe in new life Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) We shall feast at the center of this vast world Nagisa & Ibara: Only sweet control fulfills the soul (Live for creation! Live for creation!) (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology…) Now’s the time of Genesis!　(Make new world!) Now, come all! Towards the miracle of creation Now’s the time for Covenant!　(Make new world!) We shall extend a hand to seize all victory The ever reigning light Drowns out the glittering stars Nagisa & Ibara: We are the rule. We shall carve this unending myth Straight into your heart Welcome to the Garden of EDEN! (Live for creation!) (We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ mythology. We’re makin’ destiny. We’re makin’ world.) }} |-| Ruler's Truth= Ruler's Truth Nagisa Ibara - Kanji= 這い蹲ったって構わないだろう 欲しがる理由…あるのなら 乾いた大地で 天を仰いで 立ち尽くして…畏れるままなら 朽ちていくだけ 絶望の闇の優しい誘惑に 囚われた 感情、解き放て 奪い合って得たものこそ 魂に成っていく 強さこそが真実を創る 足掻いて求める姿が 美しいんだろう 生き残るため ただ前を見て 歩み続けろ 燃えさかる炎をその身に纏って 土塊(つちくれ)さえも愛に応えれば 何もかも与えられる 持っていないなら 手に入れるんだ 衝動のまま…そうでなければ 支配にさえ値しない 胸の深奥(しんおう)で眠ったままの 欲望を 覚醒させればいい 罪深く争うのが 弱さの所為(せい)なら 強い想いで侵略するだけ 救いを願い祈ろうと 赦されはしない 生き残るため 神の頂へ 辿り着くんだ 総てを捧げて It’s the only one truth to save you. It’s the only one truth to lead you. It’s the only thing you must believe. It’s the only thing you can dream. 慈愛の雨が降り注ぐように 抱きしめよう…永遠に もしも安寧を 望まないなら 存在を賭け挑めばいい 奪い合って得たものこそ 魂に成っていく 強さこそが真実を創る 足掻いて求める姿を 曝け出すんだ 遍く絶望が 生み出すものが たった一つの輝きになるのさ (The Ruler only can make the truth! The Ruler only can make the truth!) 魂に意味を 与えられるために 罪を繰り返して 求め続けろ 燃えさかる炎をその身に纏って - English= It matters not if you must grovel If indeed… you have a cause to desire If in this arid land You gaze at the sky And simply… stand in fear You’ll only rot away The gentle temptation from the darkness of despair Has imprisoned these emotions Now set them free The things you’ve gained clawing your way up Become your very soul Strength is what creates the truth Your struggling, craving form Is truly beautiful If you want to survive Just look forward And keep on walking Take the blazing flames… and cloak yourself in them With love, even the earthy mud Can give you anything you want If you don’t have it Then attain it Follow your instincts… For if you don’t You will never rule Sleeping deep within your chest Is desire You need only awaken it If your sinful fight Is a result of weakness Then just invade with strength Praying for salvation Won’t get you forgiven For the sake of survival Until you reach divinity You must journey And surrender all else It’s the only one truth to save you. It’s the only one truth to lead you. It’s the only thing you must believe. It’s the only thing you can dream. As though embraced by a gentle rain Hold it close… for eternity But if peace Is not your wish Then go forth and stake your existence The things you’ve gained clawing your way up Become your very soul Strength is what creates the truth Lay it all bare Show us how you struggle and crave Every last despair And everything that brings it Will become a single shining light (The Ruler only can make the truth! The Ruler only can make the truth!) In order to gain Meaning to your soul Sin and sin again And keep reaching for it Take the blazing flames… and cloak yourself in them }} |-| Trap For You= Trap For You Hiyori Jun - Kanji= いつも通り見慣れた　鏡の君は気づいてない 眠た気な世界を　無邪気なまま疑いもせずに それはまるで小説や　スクリーンの中でだけと 無防備なほどに　他人事(ひとごと)みたいな顔して 仕掛けたのは 君のせいさ 瞳が欲しがったから 甘い毒が まわる頃に 気づいても手遅れ Oh, Trap for you　さり気なく　交わした視線に潜んだ 誘惑の　Whisper Whisper 全ては始まってる Oh, Trap for you　ジワジワと　ハートの自由を奪って もう逃れられない　熱い夢をあげるよ 不安そうに見つめて　それでもどこか油断して 心に聞いてごらん 本当はどうして欲しいの？ 支配されて のみこまれて 快楽に溺れてく 楽園まで もう少しさ 目を閉じていればいい Trap for you　踏み込んで　確信犯を気取ろう 待ちわびた　Moment Moment 危険な愛がいいね Oh, Trap for you　君だけに　仕掛けた罠だと知ってよ もう引き返せない　熱い夢を踊ろう 吐息ごと　Falling in the paradise 抱きしめて　Falling in the paradise 仕掛けたのは 君のせいさ 瞳が欲しがったから 甘い毒に さあ 身を任せてみて 支配されて のみこまれて 快楽に溺れてく 指先まで 虜になる さあ、愛を見せてよ Oh, Trap for you　さり気なく　交わした視線に潜んだ 誘惑の　Whisper Whisper 本当はわかってたんだろう？ Oh, Trap for you　ジワジワと　ハートの自由を奪って もう逃れられない 熱い夢をあげるよ もう引き返せない 熱い夢を踊ろうか - English= Looking in the mirror as always, you don’t notice a thing Innocently suspecting nothing of this sleepy world As if it was just a story, or something behind a screen Without a second thought, you've left your guard down This trap is here All because of you We saw that desire in your eyes Once the sweet poison Runs its course Before you know it, it's all too late Oh, Trap for you, the casual glances we exchanged Hid an alluring whisper Whisper Everything has now begun Oh, Trap for you, slowly stealing away your heart’s freedom, bit by bit You can’t run anymore - we’ll give you a passionate dream You look so anxious, but somehow inviting Listen to your heart - what do you really want us to do to you? Be controlled Swallowed up Let yourself drown in pleasure We’ll reach paradise Soon enough Just close your eyes Come here Trap for you, step into it, pretend it was a crime of conscience We’ve been waiting for this moment Moment Love is better when it’s dangerous, isn’t it? Oh, Trap for you, remember this trap was made just for you There’s no going back now, so let’s dance in this passionate dream With each breath, Falling in the paradise Holding you close, Falling in the paradise This trap is here Because of you We saw that desire in your eyes Towards this sweet poison Come now Surrender yourself Be controlled Swallowed Drowned in pleasure Down to your fingertips Become our prisoner Come now, show us your love Oh, Trap for you, the casual glances we exchanged Hid an alluring whisper Whisper You knew it all along, didn’t you? Oh, Trap for you, slowly, slowly stealing away your heart’s freedom You can’t run anymore We’ll give you a passionate dream There’s no going back now Shall we dance in this passionate dream? }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD Eden 試聴動画 Eden Unit Song CD.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__